


Royalty Rules (Not) - Princess!Reader/Prince!Yanderes

by katiethegeek



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Anime, F/M, Fanfiction, Kindgom, Male - Freeform, Mystery, OC, OCs - Freeform, Princes & Princesses, Princess - Freeform, Princess!Reader, Reader-Insert, XReader, Yandere, YandereXReader, castle - Freeform, female - Freeform, femalereader, male yandere, maleyandere, maleyanderexfemale, prince - Freeform, reader - Freeform, readerinsert - Freeform, yanderexfemale, yanderexfemalereader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiethegeek/pseuds/katiethegeek
Summary: You, the princess of the Aqueous Kingdom, are supposed to show the two princes from the Ember Kingdom around the city. But when both of the brothers fall in love and will do anything for your love, how far are they willing to go?(will probably add on to summary later idk)





	Royalty Rules (Not) - Princess!Reader/Prince!Yanderes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hello! along with my other reader insert story I will be writing this one as well! so it really depends which one i feel inspired to write? anyways- kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Y/N- Your Name
> 
> L/N- Last Name
> 
> F/C- Favorite Color
> 
> H/C- Hair Color
> 
> H/L- Hair Length
> 
> E/C- Eye Color

        You panted as you held your dress up and ran as fast as you could to the west wing. "Princess Y/N, so glad you could join us." your father remarked as you sat down in the chair across from him and your mother. "Sorry father, I was, uh, outside." you lied to him, you were feeding the stray dogs again. "Well, now that your here, we want to tell you in advance that the two princes from Ember will be coming for a week and we expect you to show them around." Your mother explained "Yes, mother. What should I do about my sessions with Rin?" you questioned. Rin is your teacher and best friend, despite is age. He has taught you everything you know about elemental magic, the aquatic magic that has been in you bloodlines for years and a little bit of fire, earth, and the long lost teachings of empathy magic. "You may still attend your sessions, they may want some free time anyways. Well, that's all, your father and I can discuss the rest with out you." You smiled, bowed, and excused yourself from the room. You wish they saw you as a mature adult, but right now you just wanted sit outside. "Good evening Miss Y/N." a maid bowed as you walked past the kitchen. "Marie! It's nice to see you, how are you?" you chirped as she smiled "Good as always Princess, yourself?" "I'm well, bummed that I have to be these Princes's tour guide all week though" you frowned "I'm sorry to hear that, but this could be a very good opportunity to form an alliance with Ember" she winked as she turned around to continue washing the dishes. "No way, I'll pass" you shook you head in disgust as you headed over to the sink to help her with the dishes "Please, you shouldn't be helping me with my job" she smiled but you declined "Nonsense!" you exclaimed as you splashed the lady, who was about 30 years older than you, with water. You both laughed as you continued to wash the dishes until dark.

_In Ember Kingdom_

"Dad do we really have to go tomorrow?" Alex complained as he shoved clothes into his suitcases "Yes, now can't you please try to be more like your brother and put your clothes in NEATLY?" he teased as he looked over at his older brother, Caleb, who was neatly packing his clothes and smiling at his father's comment "I'm looking forward to it, I heard Princess Y/N is very beautiful" Caleb added with a wink as Alex rolled your eyes. "I guess so.." Alex muttered as he continued to try to shove the rest of his clothes into his bag. Alex had bright orange hair, a trait from his mother, while Caleb had his father's chocolate hair, they both had blue eyes but were complete opposites most of the time. Alex was very laid back and could care less. Caleb, how ever, was very serious and very OCD. They did seem to agree on some things, like food and, of course, you. Alex dragged his bag a long the long hallway as Caleb carried his along, the boys were headed to the car parked outside the castle. It would be a long plane ride as Aqueous was a very large island quite a while away from Ember. "Please, as father said, be kind? I heard  Y/N is very sweet and sensitive- we never know, her parents could go into war with us if they care as much about her as father does with us." Caleb added as they sat in the car on the way to the Ember Kingdom's private air port "I know, I know. I guess I'm looking forward to a vacation, lets just hope Y/N doesn't turn into a chaperon." Alex said with a chuckle "Well, you can have free time but I'm hoping to learn more about the kingdom." Caleb pointed out as Alex rolled his eyes. "This is going to be a long week.." Alex mumbled as the car pulled up into air port.

**(Time Skip to when plane lands (back to your POV btw))**

        "Thank you for the ride." you bowed at the man who was assigned to drive you and the princes from the airport. The man became flustered and replied "O-oh! I-it's no problem- well actually its my job so.." he laughed as he scratched to back of his head. You wore an informal gown, as you were just supposed to give them a tour from the car today. "Thank god they have a private airport, I might've died" you heard a man complain as another added in "Now, now, it wouldn't have been that bad!" You tried to look back to see where the voices were coming from or who it was? Suddenly, you hit your hand to your face in sudden remembrance of who could possibly be in the airport. You ran and stood in front of the long hallway, brushed off your gown, fixed your hair, and stood as strait as you could as you waited. Then, you saw a bright orange head and a chocolate brown head appear from the other side, as soon as they saw you they stopped in their tracks and stared at you. "I-is something wrong?!" you stammered as you looked down to see if there was something on your gown or something. "No, no! So sorry Princess Y/N" the chocolate hair boy paused to bow "It's just that you are so beautiful." he finished with a smile as you became insanely flustered "O-oh, t-thank you!" you bowed and introduced yourself "You seem to already know, but I'm Princess Y/N of Aqueous." "I'm Prince Caleb and this is my little brother Prince Alex" the chocolate haired boy said as he elbowed the orange haired boy, his brother, in the side. He grabbed your hand and kissed it while looking up at you with a smirk. Alex continued to stare at you with a certain look on his face the you couldn't quite read? You did know some empathy magic but you couldn't read him- did he know empathy as well? "Sorry, I'm Prince Alex. It's very nice to meet you." Alex bowed, a blush rushing along his face and to the tops of his ears. "Well, you'll be staying at the castle for a week so please, just call me Y/N!" you smiled at the two of them before gesturing the to the car.

**(Caleb POV)**

        He wasn't expecting her to be THIS beautiful and he will do everything to show his affection. It was insanely cute how worried you became when we stopped to stare at your immense beauty. He walked over and apologized and told you how cute you were. You were so cute and pure and made him feel so happy inside! Though, he looked over at his brother Alex who was staring at you in awe. He could tell Alex was using his empathy to block out his feelings but Caleb, being his brother, could tell. He loved his brother, but if he got in the way of him and Y/N he would have to do something. It made him angry and jealous just watching Alex stare at you. "Oh Y/N, we will have a great life together, just the two of us running the Kingdom of Ember. We WILL make water and fire fit perfect together~"

**(Alex POV)**

        He really didn't want to be here, he'd much rather be siting on the couch watching TV with his Da- Everything.. stopped? He saw you and his heart stopped, the WORLD stopped. You were beautiful beyond words. He hasn't felt this way about a girl before? He thought girls were annoying and needy. He knew you'd be different. He realized he was staring but he couldn't stop, so he used his empathy magic to block his emotions from emitting. It made him upset and jealous seeing Caleb so flirty with you, but you were so cute when you were flustered. He then realized he would do anything for you- "No! You've only just met this girl and have only talked to her once." "You're right, I do want her to like me back though- I really do think I love her.." "Fine, whatever" he continued to have this mental conversation as you lead them to a car outside. "It's really nice out today- you picked a really nice week to come!" Y/N bubbled as you stuck your arms out and spun around, bathing in the sun's glory. "Wow" he mentally sighed, she really is amazing. He could only imagine him spinning you around in the sun like that or even better, just you in his arms all night. His small crush was already progressing and it's only been ten minutes- he knew that it would only grow MUCH longer. He also knew that his main rival in fighting for her love would be his own brother, Caleb.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: new story! I still suck at POVs xD In this story there are multiple elemental kingdoms (the two main being aqueous- water and ice and ember- fire and stuff), they also have cars and TVs but no phones? I don't even know but I hope you liked the first chapter- I will probably switch from doing this and my other story Persistence - if you haven't read it: check it out ;) I write a lot whenever I feel inspired so I don't really have a schedule xD anyways, kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> \- Katie <3


End file.
